


Let Me In

by CrispyCrispin



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyCrispin/pseuds/CrispyCrispin
Summary: Anne comforts ParrParrlyn thing based on the prompt "You always do that. pull away when I get close, tell me what's wrong"





	Let Me In

Anne knew she was not good at dealing with her feelings. She shouted when she didn’t mean it and she hid away when she cried. But she still dealt with them in some way. She sought out comfort when she really needed it.  
The same could not be said about Cathy. Being the final wife meant she was the one the others knew the least and of course she wasn’t going to talk about her trauma when she could explain her achievements. That’s her whole message in the show. And so, Cathy doesn’t cry. She doesn’t talk about her losses and her pain. She doesn’t seek out hugs and kisses to make her feel better because she doesn’t need to feel better because she’s fine.  
Anne knows she isn’t telling the truth. She knows Cathy isn’t ok so tries one of the few approaches Anne knows: confront it head on.  
“What’s up, Cathy?”  
“Oh, nothing much. Just writing, as I always am.” Not a good start.  
“Sure, there’s nothing bothering you? Wanna talk about… I dunno... you’re feelings or something?” Wow, subtle Anne.  
“I love you if that’s what you mean.” Cathy gives Anne a smile. It’s warm and genuine but it drops a soon as she turns back to her work. Anne lie back on Cathy’s bed, hiding her growing frustration.  
“That’s not what I meant, but thanks. I love you too… which is why I know you’re not ok and I don’t understand why you won’t talk to me about it.”  
“I’m fine Anne. You don’t need to worry about me. Actually, I was thinking I might go for a walk, could do with a break but I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” Cathy was getting up and making her way towards the door but Anne stands in her way.  
“You always do that. Pull away when I get close, tell me what’s wrong. I’m trying my best to understand but I can’t help thinking I’m doing something wrong.” Cathy looked shocked, not expecting this sudden confession. It takes her a moment to recover and collect her thoughts.  
“I’m sorry. You’re not doing anything wrong Anne,” she puts a hand on her cheek. “I love you so much Anne. I just… you don’t want to hear me complain about my dumb thoughts. I’m fine on my own.”  
“You dummy.” Cathy was once again surprised. “I want to hear all your dumb thoughts and worries and fears and things that make you happy and things that make you sad because all of that is you and I love you and I want to know everything I can. I want to be able to help you and comfort you and support you. That’s what… that’s what a couple does. Support each other.” Anne’s eyes have teared up but she has a small smile on her face. She takes Cath’s hands in hers. “So, tell me. What’s wrong?”  
Cathy looks at Anne, tears in her own eyes. She’s overwhelmed by how fiercely Anne loves her. Taking a deep breath, she nods and answers quietly, “Let’s go on that walk together, shall we?”


End file.
